Galaxy Sagittario 145CS
Galaxy Sagittario 145CS is an Attack-type Beyblade only found in Random Booster Vol. 6 Evil Befall. Face Bolt: Sagittario *'Weight: '''1.7 grams The Face on this Beyblade depicts Sagittarius, the ninth astrological sign in the zodiac. It has the letters SGTO abbreviating the Beyblade's name. It has two eyes with an arrow pointing down on the right, making the second eye look like a bow. Energy Ring: Sagittario *'Weight: 2.8 grams The regular release of Sagittario is a yellow, translucent piece. It has several notches and protrusions. The design is loosely based on the original Sagittario, which features the two bow and arrows. It goes very nicely with the Flame Fusion Wheel because of Fusion Wheel's arrow points/ heads. Its weight is mainly packed at the outside, resulting in good Balance, improving Stamina. '''Attack: 1 Defense: 2 Stamina: 4 Fusion Wheel: Galaxy *'Weight: '''29.4 grams This Galaxy wheel is unlike Galaxy Pegasus W105R2F's, which is painted a metallic blue color, and much like Storm, resembles the wings of a Pegasus. Galaxy has three curved wings in a left-ward movement. Each of these wings has the appearance of Pegasus' wings and bears a striking resemblance to the Cyber Fusion Wheel. However, like Cyber, it does not show any Attack potential as the wings curve into the main part of the Wheel, covering the Smash Attack points. It is also too light to provide heavy hits on opposing Beyblades. Fusion Wheels such as Lightning and Beat are much better for Attack-Type combos where as Galaxy is not. Though on rare occasions, with the right combination of parts, Galaxy can make successful knock-outs. '''Attack: 6 Defense: 1 Stamina: 0' Spin Track: 145 *'Weight: '''1.5 grams 145 is used in Stamina customs to great effect due to its tall height, which allows for more wobbling as the Beyblade loses its spin velocity. However, it is vulnerable to low attacking attack types. It is good for a wide range of Attack, Defense, Stamina and Balance. Customizations *'Rock/ Counter Leone/ Capricorn/ Aries/ Libra 145WD/ PD/ EWD/ RS (Defense)' *'Hades/ Diablo Aquario 145R2F (Attack)' Performance Tip: Coat Sharp (CS) *'Weight: 0.8 grams Coat Sharp is more like Rubber Flat Sharp or a variation of Rubber Flat, but with a Sharp tip coated in rubber hence the name, "Coat" Sharp. It is greatly chosen in Attack and Defense-Type combinations when launched, the Coat Sharp will have limited movement due to the Sharp tip, however, if it gets knocked off balance, it will act as a Rubber Flat and provide fast and chaotic movement. If used with a String Launcher, the Coat Sharp will move aggressively like a Rubber Flat but act as a Defense-Tip later due to the Sharp tip. Due to this, it is similar to the mechanism in Final Survive. Overall, Coat Sharp is a great Tip for Attack and Defense combinations and resembles a Purple Rubber Flat but with a grey Sharp tip in the center of the red rubber. Mold Variations The Hasbro and SonoKong release of CS shows that the Sharp tip on top of the coated rubber appears smaller and less noticeable than the Tomy release. This makes the Hasbro CS more aggressive than its Takara Tomy counterpart, so use Hasbro CS if you want attack (which isn't that good in Hasbro stadiums). If you want defense, use Takara Tomy CS. When its Sharp Tip is blunt, it moves more aggressively. Some CS is more defensive than offensive. Customizations: CS has extraordinary balance properties and its effectiveness can be utilized in the balance combo MF-H/MF DEATH WOLF TH170CS. *MF-H DUO AQUARIO BD145CS (DEFENSE) *MF-H TWISTED KERBECS BD145CS (DEFENSE) *MF-H HADES KERBECS/BULL BD145CS (IN BOOST MODE) *MF-H RAY STRIKER/STRIKER II 85/CH120CS (ATTACK) '''Attack: 4 - Defense: 0 - Stamina: 3 Trivia *This bey can be seen as the evolution of Storm Sagittario 145SD, since Galaxy is the evolution of the Storm wheel, they have the same energy ring and track, and the tip is also a balance type sharp tip. Category:Beyblades Category:Attack Types Category:Random Booster Beyblades